Mehtani Keys
General Information Mehtani Keys is an explorable area in Istan consisting of a series of small, sandy islands surrounded by shallow water. There are several old structures in this area, including the famous statues at the monuments of Nahlah and Dhalah. Outposts & Cities * Kodlonu Hamlet — Northwest Shrines and Blessings * Northwest: Mandragor Hunt * West: Corsair Bounty, at the west island. * East: Plant Hunt, at the middle island in the east. * North & South: Skale Hunt NPCs *Sunspear Scout *Collectors: **Ehiyah **Sheltah *Merchants and Crafters: **Matunbo (Artisan) **Tesserai (Merchant) *Behrdos *Kinya Kela (only during War Preparations (Wind and Water)) *Dzaga * 10 Istani Commoner (only during The Lone Raider) Quests Creatures Monsters *Corsairs ** 7 (23) Corsair Cutthroat ** 10 (24) Corsair Thug ** 17 Corsair Cutthroat (only during Corsair Vengeance) ** 17 Sneaky Corsair (only during The Lone Raider) ** 11 (24) Corsair Lookout ** 15 (25) Corsair Raider ** 9 (23) Corsair Medic ** 15 (25) Corsair Bosun ** 10 (25) Corsair Flogger ** 11, 15 (25) Corsair Blackhand ** 10 Corsair Seer ** 14 (24) Corsair Wizard ** 11 (24) Corsair Reef Finder ** 16 (25) Corsair Cook ** 10 Corsair Captain ** 16 (25) Corsair Commandant ** 10 (23) Corsair Marauder ** 15 Corsair Berserker (only during Corsair Vengeance) *Cultists ** 10 (20) Istani Cultist *Djinn ** 15 Water Djinn (only during War Preparations (Wind and Water)) *Drakes ** 10 (24) Irontooth Drake *Mandragors ** 11 (24) Mandragor Slither ** 12 (24) Mandragor Imp ** 13 (24) Stoneflesh Mandragor *Plants ** 10 (24) Fanged Iboga ** 10 (24) Stormseed Jacaranda *Skales ** 13 (24) Ridgeback Skale ** 13 (24) Skale Blighter ** 14 (24) Frigid Skale ** 15 (25) Skale Lasher *Undead ** 15 Ancient Undead (only during Isle of the Dead) ** 15 Ancient Undead (only during Isle of the Dead) Animals * 3 Flamingo Bosses * 17 (28) Bloodback Morrob (Skale) * 21 Ironfist (Corsair) (only during The Iron Truth; cannot be killed) * 19 (29) Ensign Lumi (Corsair) * 14 (28) Commander Werishakul (Corsair) * 17 (28) Ajamduk, Hunter of the Sands (Mandragor) * 18 Skale Lord Jurpa (Skale) (only during The Cyclone Palace) Notes *There are two monuments to Nahlah and Dhalah on the south-western and south-eastern edges of the Keys. They are most likely two of the monuments "left behind as remnants of a distant past." They also resemble the building in the loading screens while on Istan. *On the southern most edge, in between the two monuments, is The Cyclone Palace, the ancient residence of the royal family of Istan. *There is a shipwreck on the south-western island that was carrying a cargo of jade from the Jade Sea. There is also a Treasure Chest by the ship. *This area will yield approximately 2.3% toward the Elonian Cartographer title track. Bounties The Sunspear bounties available in Mehtani Keys and which shrines they are offered at are listed in the following table. In Normal Mode, they are only available to characters whose level and Sunspear rank are equal to or less than those noted in the table. All bounties are available to all characters in Hard Mode. Hard Mode *To vanquish this area, you must kill 216 - 268 foes. **There are a number of Mandragor pop-up groups that can be avoided. **The quest The Lone Raider will provide you with 4 monks as allies that can make the vanquish a little easier. *Killing a large number of monsters can be made easier by letting them chase your team onto one of Mehanti Keys' many bridges (if there is one nearby). The monsters(which tend to stay in a group) cannot fit on, allowing your team to attack them with ease, barely getting hit. This does not work against corsairs as they can fit on. This works best with ranged weapons, like bows or wands. Category:Istan Category:Explorable areas (Nightfall) Category:Offers Corsair Bounty Category:Offers Mandragor Hunt Category:Offers Plant Hunt Category:Offers Skale Hunt